


even an icy heart can be cured

by tobioiisms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioiisms/pseuds/tobioiisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama feels gentle around oikawa (and how it came to that, he will never know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	even an icy heart can be cured

If someone were to inform Kageyama when he was a first year that he would be lying in bed with Oikawa by the time he was a second year, he would’ve called them crazy. He would’ve argued that you’d made a mistake, that Oikawa would’ve never come to him voluntarily at any point in his life. That if there was romance involved within their relationship, it would simply be one sided.

Never in his life would he have pictured to be visiting Oikawa in the seclusion of his university dorm, which he was indeed lucky to reside in alone, on their shared winter break. To think that a relationship could come out of two prior rivals was something that Kageyama himself could hardly fathom, because it simply did not make sense to someone like him who tried to bring the rationality out of everything. Maybe it was proving difficult because there  _was_  no complete answer as to why the two of them were together, why they voluntarily held each other like they would be apart forever otherwise.

There was something that most probably didn’t know about Oikawa in his true form and that was that he was full of rough edges. At first, there were rough patches that the two were having difficulties working through. It wasn’t usually on Kageyama’s fault, but Oikawa was still plagued with jealousy when Kageyama’s talents were present. It never caused any serious fights, nothing that didn’t result in smooth lips pressing against the light skinned forehead of a genius setter in apology at the end of it. To think that Oikawa could swallow his pride enough for that shocked Kageyama even to this day.

It had taken so many soft words and multiple amounts of these soft kisses to get through their issues, but it seemed that patience was a virtue that Kageyama could only learn for Oikawa. Never had he thought he was capable of love (it had never mattered to him, only volleyball), especially not for someone like Oikawa, who he once thought could never love him.

Oikawa had only told him he’d loved him once, the summer before his current year (second) in high school, and he had thought Kageyama was unconscious during that time. It was after their serious trifles had passed, when Kageyama had fallen asleep on his lap during a specific movie about aliens that he hadn’t remembered then and didn’t even remember now. He had stirred just slightly in his sleep, just enough to wake him, but he hadn’t opened his eyes to alert Oikawa of his presence. Maybe he had thought he could’ve convinced Oikawa that he was watching the movie still, but whatever the reason was brought him to hearing his confession. It was such a simple thing, a simple “I love you, Tobio-chan,” in the softest voice that he’d ever heard Oikawa utter. He thought he would lose it when fingers brushed again his noir hairs, but he’d managed to hide himself from being found out somehow, someway.

He was a horrible liar of course, so it was genuinely a surprise that he’d managed to keep it a secret for such a long time, even more surprising that Oikawa had never brought it up. It never crossed his mind that Oiakwa could have known.

So that leads to the current point, the raven boy standing in the doorway of the bedroom with crimson blossoms sprouting on his light skin at the notion of knowing Oikawa’s eyes are on him and only him. It’s a thing that he might never grow used to, not matter how long he is in Oikawa’s presence.

“Come here, Tobio-chan,” comes the sing-song voice of only a certain Oikawa Tooru, the only one that he could’ve ever known. “Come lay with me.”

“Don’t say things like that, Oikawa-san..” he mutters just slightly, but that certainly does not mean he is rejecting Oikawa’s offer. Before the older can complain about his “rude response,” Kageyama removes his dark sweatshirt, so that he doesn’t overheat on Oikawa, letting it drop to the floor in a heap at his feet.

“Kinky, Tobio-chan,” he utters again in another teasing tone like before, like he’s a sweet angel but possess devil words.

“Shut up, Oikawa-san.”

“So cruel!”

He ignores the outcry to lie atop of him instead, his frame melding into Oikawa’s with ease, the warmth of his body immediately converting and radiating against his frame. His ear is pressed against Oikawa’s chest and his arms are being crushed under Oikawa’s body weight, but in the best way, and listening to Oikawa’s heart beat is like listening to his favorite song on repeat for the rest of his life. How could he possibly complain about a tune that increases only for him?

They lie in this position for a short amount of time, Oikawa’s fingers brushing against the skin of Kageyama’s lower back in a manner that is so gentle that you could assume Oikawa was treating him like glass. It doesn’t cease until Kageyama leans back and looks at him just slightly, a fleck of love in his blue-gray hues that could only be seen up close (it was a good thing that Oikawa was so near to him).

Without thinking, he lifts his palms out from under his back and runs his fingers over Oikawa’s forehead, brushing his hair back a couple of times. Instead of what could be a stronger reaction, a small whine escapes from Oikawa’s chest as he grabs Kageyama’s wrists just a bit to stop him.

“Not the hair, Tobio-chan. You know not the haiiiiir...”

Instead of saying anything in response, Kageyama just stares at him quietly, wanting to touch those soft hairs once more. Instead he feels cherry blossoms burning onto his skin once more as he leans down to capture the soft lips of his elder, silencing any protests that could’ve escaped from his lips after that point in time.

To think that he was capable of warming Oikawa’s heart like this seemed..impossible. The two of them were in a position that contrasted so greatly from when they first met in middle school, to when they reunited again in his first year of high school. This was love, Kageyama assumed, and while Oikawa and Kageyama were still rather awkward about uttering those words, they both knew how they felt about it. It was present enough that they didn’t need the Japanese language to understand one another’s feelings, and what a blessing that was.

He may not understand why he loves Oikawa, but maybe he could start with the look in his eyes, and the way he forgave.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and I don't even know what it is. I love oikage. please kill me


End file.
